Scarred
by Aemilius95
Summary: After passing Team 7, Kakashi makes his daily visit to the memorial stone. However, it's on his way home that he comes across a situation that could have been taken right out of a horror film. How would this event affect Team 7? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Change is Coming**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did…*_the author __sighs dramatically_* let's just say, it would be VERY different…Enjoy

"_Be the change that you wish to see in the world._" - **Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

Kakashi stared at marble stone in front of him, his gaze unwavering as his memories swirled around within his well-organised mind, reminiscing of old times with his chunin team - the good and the bad. It was after Kakashi finished telling his dead friends of his new students that the Copy-nin finally pulled himself out of his memories and he noted that dusk was quickly approaching.

_'Well, I looks like it's time to go back to my apartment...with another pre-packaged meal for dinner.'_ It was this thought in mind as he walked down the back alleyways on his way to his apartment that Kakashi came across a terrible scene. There was a medium sized group of roughly 10 drunk male civilians (he could smell the stench of the alcohol from his position a few meters away) in front of him carrying what looked like butcher knives, broken glass bottles, even a few baseball bats with barbed wire and nails stuck to the lethal looking objects. All ten of these inebriated men were surrounding in on a child-sized person, jeering at the person as he/her tried to huddle in on themself in the middle of the circle. Now, although this kind of scene would have provoked strong feelings in even the apathetic jōnin that he was, it was the unmistakable flash of a fluorescent orange jumpsuit that had his blood boiling and his vision turning a blood red.

Kakashi used the _Shunshin no jutsu*_ to appear silently within the circle of drunken civilians like the ninja he was in order to protect one of his precious students.

"**Yo**." Now although this was said in a calm and controlled manner, even the drunken men could feel the killing intent pouring off the elite jōnin. The malicious and bloodthirsty KI* made their body shake in fear and the civilians knew that this man was dangerous.

"Leave now before I decide to _rip you __**apart**_." Snarled a furious Kakashi, his teeth were bared underneath his mask and his voice sounded like a protective wolf over his pup. The men scattered, frightened out of their little minds and after the final civilian had left the dark alleyway smelling of urine and fear that Kakashi finally turned to look at his sensei's son.

"Naruto," Kakashi asked his concern clearly evident in his voice but when silence greeted him instead, he spoke up again, "Naruto?"

When there was no reply again Kakashi's worry bled through to his body language as he slowly approached student but he kept his guard up just in case Naruto lashed out in fear, "Naruto its Kakashi-sensei, I need you talk to me."

Looking closer at his student he saw that one of the men had managed to get a lucky shot to the head and from the size of the wound and the amount of blood bleeding into the sunshine blond hair it became a cause for alarm.

"Shit!" Kakashi scooped up his student carefully, making sure to gently cradle the head in the crook of his left arm as he made the seals for his summoning jutsu.

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_"*

As the smoke cleared, a small pug dog came into view he had brown fur and dark brown snout and ears and he was wearing a blue vest with a henohenomoheji* face, a Konoha headband on his forehead and a bandage wrap on his right front leg.

"Yo, Kakashi, what's up?"

"Pakkun, I need you to go the Hokage and tell him that Naruto's been attacked."

"This kid?"

"Yes! Now go!"

"Alright, alright."

As his lone ninken ran towards Hokage Tower, Kakashi gazed back at his student with worry in his eye as he gently lifted the rest of his student's body into his arms and he moved towards the hospital at a speed that only jōnins could achieve.

When he arrived at Konoha's hospital, Kakashi immediately flagged down a passing nurse and handed Naruto over to be examined. Kakashi followed the nurse that was carrying his precious student and he stood watch over the chaos that was occurring, making sure the nurses were working to heal Naruto's injuries.

The only good thing that had come out of this entire situation was that that mob had stroked his smouldering Will of Fire* into a searing inferno.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: My newest story for you is...DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

***drums sound***

**...SCARRED! *crickets chirping***

**Really? Nothing?**

**Okay...This little plot came to me when I was reading a Naruto story called 'Shattered Truths' by KarinaKamichi and then this little plot bunny came running and I'm like 'ooh yess!' and then I laughed...evilly...Anyways I digress, I hope you like my story enough to see for the next chapter. Oh, ****I would also like to apologize to my readers about the long wait on a new story…I kind of have 8 or 9 plots floating around in my head and I was unsure which one to put on electronic paper *_author laughs in embarrassment_*.**

******'95 out.**

**Terms**: The _Shunshin no jutsu_ (body flicker) is a high-speed movement technique that allows for a shinobi to move from short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed, however, to an observer it would look like the user has teleported. The user's movement is disguised by a puff of smoke or leaves; there are variants of the technique such as using sand, water or mist instead. This is a D-rank technique. (I.e. think of Bleach's Flash Step.)

_ KI _or _Killing Intent_ is simply where the user is expelling a pure killing intent; sometimes this technique has the effect of inflicting paralysing fear on their opponent/s. When the KI is particularly strong it can even give the victim/s visions of their own death. (I.e. Zabuza)

_ Kuchiyose no jutsu_ is a summoning technique that is classified as a space-time ninjutsu that allows the user to transport animals or people over long distances instantly via a blood contract. This is a C-rank technique. (I.e. the toads, snakes, dogs etc.)

_ Henohenomoheji_: Is a face drawn by Japanese school children by using hiragana characters. It often looks like a face of a scarecrow. (I.e. Kakashi means Scarecrow)

The _Will of Fire_ of the Leaf village is basically defined as being that the entire village is like a large family unit and every Konoha shinobi with that Will loves, believes, cherishes and fights to protect the village as the previous generation had before them. This Will is what gives Konoha shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, a building willpower and the strength of character. It is also symbolic as it is the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed onto the next. (Naruto Shippuden Movie #3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire - is focused around this idea)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Answers to my Reviewers:**

_**To Jasmine**_**: Don't worry, Sasuke and Sakura will eventually be brought into Naruto's secret. In this story Team 7 will get closer but it will be slow going at first, I want the changes to the team to be logical and realistic.**

_**To Prescripto13**_**: Yep, don't mess with the Copy Ninja.**

_**To Rosebunse**_**: I hoped my story was interesting, thank you for assuring me that it was.**

_**To Guest**_**: Since you need this in your life, here's the next chapter - enjoy.**

**I also want to thank all the people that either reviewed, followed or favourited my story. When I saw all the people that liked my story, I felt so happy. So, thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did…*_the author __sighs dramatically_* let's just say, it would be VERY different…Enjoy

_"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery._"** - J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_**Last Time on Scarred:**_

_"Pakkun, I need you to go the Hokage and tell him that Naruto's been attacked."_

_"This kid?"_

_"Yes! Now go!"_

_When he arrived at Konoha's hospital, Kakashi immediately flagged down a passing nurse and handed Naruto over to be examined. Kakashi followed the nurse that was carrying his precious student and he stood watch over the chaos that was occurring, making sure the nurses were working to heal Naruto's injuries._

_The only good thing that had come out of this entire situation was that that mob had stroked his smouldering Will of Fire into a searing inferno._

* * *

Kakashi sat there, in the hospital, concern and affection in his gaze as he stared at his healing student. The Hokage had been and gone, asking who had done it, what had happened and the where but it was a sickening thing when the why didn't need to be asked anymore. After finishing his report, his leader had vanished in order to track down and punish the men who had _dared_ to harm the Hokage's surrogate grandson. Although wanting to join the hunt for the men who had hurt his student, Kakashi instead sat at his student's bedside and gave comfort by stroking that blonde hair that was so similar to Minato-sensei's and yet wasn't - he could see the faint traces of that crimson red that Kushina-nee-san was so famous for. He didn't know how long he sat there, just giving comfort to this boy that he considered to be his little brother in all but blood, but it was soon after a nurse had come in to check Naruto's vitals and had left that he felt his student move.

"...Ohayō, Wolf-nii."

Kakashi was startled, although like the ninja he was he didn't show it, '_How did he-oh wait it's Naruto.'_

It had been a long time since he'd heard that name; it'd been his ANBU code-name before he'd been discharged by the Third but, before he had been pulled, he'd been one of the few ANBU that had been given the privilege of being a young Naruto's bodyguards when the hate of the village had been at an all time high. Naruto had always had a peculiar talent of being able to pick out and zero in on hiding ninja, particularly his ANBU guards, with startling accuracy and consistency. Even the Hokage wasn't sure if Naruto was a sensor or not. But he could still remember his first assignment to the 6-year-old blond child, he'd been hiding in the shadows just taking in the sight of his Sensei and Kushina's child while on the lookout for threats when that small boy had come right up to him and said, "_Don't be sad Doggy-san._" and had hugged him right around the waist. He had frozen in shock, not at all used to regular human contact but it was when a minute had passed that that blonde head lifted up and off his abdomen and with those bright blue eyes (Minato-sensei's eyes), Naruto had looked right at him and _smiled_. And somehow, he had been smiling back, his soul a little lighter. Naruto had been radiant the rest of the day with his eyes continuously straying towards him.

He hadn't been the only ANBU to be subjected to Naruto's warmth, Snake, Tenzo and Crow were some just to name a few but Wolf seemed to be favourite (and he hadn't a clue _why_) but eventually he had been called 'Wolf-nii' by the small smiling boy.

"Ohayō, my cute otōuto."

Naruto grumbled when he heard that, but instead of replying, he squirmed trying to get the streaming sunlight out of his face. There were a few more moments of silence before Naruto decided to open his eyes, obviously deciding to give up on going back to sleep. Naruto shifted himself up into a sitting position before lifting his eyes up to his older brother figure, "Kakashi-sensei? You're Wolf-nii?"

"Hai."

There was silence in the sterile room before Naruto decided to break the sound barrier...again. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"Maa, maa otōuto you're too loud."

Naruto sat there, his mouth going up and down like a gaping fish, "Y-you mean, Wolf-nii and y-you, y-you and W-wolf-nii are the same person?!" Naruto stared at him before clutching his head in surprise, "Argh, why didn't I see that coming..."

Kakashi let his student calm down before he spoke, "Naruto, what's the last thing you remember?"

The blond boy squinted up at his older brother figure, a little confused at the sudden change in conversation but he complied, "Um, the last thing I remember is...walking down one of the main street alleyways on the way to my apartment when about 9 or 10 drunk civilians came up to me and then they started to yell at me, blaming me for the deaths that were caused by the Fox, saying I shouldn't have been able to become a ninja etc etc. It was then that they started to threaten me and then that was where they started to hit me." Naruto's voice was flat, this type of thing had happened to him many times before and as such, it was sad thing that a fresh genin could report like a veteran ninja.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to add anything to his account of the events but when his blond student said nothing, Kakashi spoke up, "Otōuto, those men will be getting punishment for attacking you."

"B-but Kakashi-sensei, that will just give the civilians even more reasons to attack me..."

"No, they won't Naruto because you're now a Konoha ninja and you're also a solider of Sandiame-sama, which means..?" Kakashi let Naruto finish his sentence.

"That because I'm now a ninja, that means that if anyone attacks me that will mean they're attacking one of the soldiers under Hokage-jiji." Naruto repeated as if word-for-word in a monotone.

Kakashi and Naruto's favourite ANBU guards had taken the initiative while guarding the young jinchuuriki after seeing his enormous chakra network and knowing the boy wanted to be a ninja that they had figuratively beaten into the boy how to act like a proper shinobi, the Rules that shinobi follow and the art of misdirection and deception along with meditation techniques in order to get his large reserves under control. They didn't want the kid to be so unknowledgeable about his chosen profession after all. Thus, the main reason Naruto acts the way he does in public, it was in private however in the presence of his most trusted people were they faced with almost a completely different Naruto.

The true Naruto.

The true Naruto was like a combination of Minato-sensei's looks, smarts, loyalty and kindness with Kushina-nee's sense of humour, determination, the Uzumaki temper and her large heart but with his own set of values and charisma added into the mix. Shaking away thoughts of the past that had suddenly appeared Kakashi stood from his uncomfortable hospital chair and after ruffling his student's blond hair, he told Naruto, "I'm just going to go and get the nurse and make sure you're healthy enough for me to sign you out."

"Hai Nii-san."

Eye-smiling at his student, Kakashi walked from the room and out the door in search of a nurse. Watching his teacher leave, the small smile that was on his face vanished as his thoughts turned sombre.

'_So, Kakashi-sensei is Wolf-nii huh.'_

But, Nii-san being the Wolf ANBU made the reasoning behind making Kakashi his teacher a lot more sense. Wolf was one of the few that seemed to genuinely like him, he'd always been in-tune with the wolf ANBU and he had somehow known whenever it was Wolf's turn to guard him. But, it was no wonder that Kakashi-sensei had felt familiar when they had met. His ANBU guards were probably his only companions as a child, especially his favourites - Wolf, Snake, Tenzo, Crow and Kasai. Those particular memories were his most treasured ones since they were the few that were actually comforting from his childhood. It was as he'd gotten older that he figured that his favourite ANBU were his first precious people…perhaps who he'd might consider to be family. But, it was when he had turned 7* and he convinced his Jiji to let him join in the Academy that the ANBU were to stop guarding him altogether and when he'd asked why, all he'd gotten out of his guardian that the ANBU were needed elsewhere. He had been disappointed and upset that he would no longer see his ANBU but he also knew that somehow they would still look out for him from the shadows and that thought had sustained him throughout the Academy. Though all the ridicule, the mental and emotional abuse, those memories and that his ANBU loved him was what he held onto like a lifeline. He knew his life was a hard one; he had to struggle and claw his way throughout his life so far, striving for recognition and respect.

Yes, he _knew_ that ramen all the time wasn't a good thing but he wasn't allowed to buy from any other store than Ichiraku's. Whenever he had actually _tried_ to buy normal groceries he was either kicked out of the store or yelled at while paying for extremely overpriced, expired or ruined food, sometimes it was usually a combination of all three. It was the same for any clothing he tried to get, the owners would only sell him clothes that either no else wanted or what they couldn't sell, maybe even something that was bound to get him killed in the field which was the reasoning behind his ghastly fluorescent orange suit. Don't get him wrong, orange was an awesome colour but even he knew that that much fluorescent orange would paint him as a target by enemy ninja. Then there was the fact that since he was the village pariah and he had no idea how to talk to kids his age, thus the reason why he had no idea how to make friends at the Academy.

The end result of all this was why Naruto was considered the weird one or the 'Dobe' of the Academy. Hokage-Jiji, his ANBU and Kaka-nii as he would call him now, the Ichiraku's and Iruka-sensei were the only ones that seemed to genuinely care about him while the rest of the village wouldn't give a damn. It was at that thought he considered his team-mates: Sasuke and Sakura. After considering them for a few moments he knew that he had to reserve judgement until they knew each other better.

"You're right to go Naruto."

Snapping out of his depressing thoughts, he turned his gaze towards his teacher and grinned his foxy smile and exclaimed, "Thanks Kaka-nii."

Kakashi just gave his little brother another one of his eye-smiles and one of his rare chuckles in response as he walked his little brother out of the Hospital.

* * *

It was a silent walk from the hospital to Naruto's apartment for two reasons. One, Naruto had a headache and he didn't particularly want to start a conversation and two...Kakashi was currently projecting a particularly lethal glare towards the majority of the villagers. Wanting to stop his older brother but knowing that saying anything about it would just result in another eye-smile, he just sighed in fond exasperation and stayed silent until they reached his apartment.

As he toed off his sandals, he looked towards Kakashi who was leaning against his couch, "So Kaka-nii, you wanted to tell me something that you couldn't say at the Hospital."

"Very observant Naruto," Said a proud Kakashi as he got to the point, "Yes, I want you to be yourself with the team and not that idiot persona you project to the rest of the village."

Naruto opened his mouth to deny it but he wasn't able to when Kakashi put a hand up to stop him, "I know it's a mask Naruto, surely you remember who taught you how to do misdirection in the first place."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he laughed in embarrassment, "Sorry Kaka-nii, habit."

"That's alright Naruto, but are you going to get serious?"

Naruto gazed at his brother and teacher as he thought over the request and only after he went over all the pros and cons did he answer, "I will Kakashi-sensei, I promise."

"Good."

Naruto grinned at his teacher and brother, pleased at the pride resonating within the response.

"You know what that means otōuto." Sensing the serious topic to come up, Naruto's grin faded into a blank face. "The orange needs to go."

Naruto's mouth opened up in total and utter horror, "B-but, but...no, not the orange, please Kaka-nii, _anything_ but the orange."

Kakashi shook his head, in either amusement or disbelief Naruto couldn't tell and said, "It needs to go Naruto if you want to be taken seriously as a ninja." But as he was hit full force with his otōuto's puppy-eyes, Kakashi groaned after trying to resist the blasted thing for 5 minutes and amended his statement, "Okay fine, a _little_ orange but it will be a tiny amount, won't it Naruto." He gave the boy a stern look, promising that if he didn't like the outfit _he _would pick something out.

Seeing the look and knowing that if he went overboard with the orange his Nii-san would and will pick out his outfit so he promised to only have a _little_ orange. Nodding at the promise and smiling under his mask at Naruto's adorable pouting face, Kakashi reached out and mussed up that bright blonde hair.

"Oh, by the way Naruto..."

Startled, Naruto looked towards his older brother- no, the man in front of him wasn't his brother at the moment, he was the experienced and elite ANBU ninja that had guarded and protected him as a child.

Kakashi looked at the boy in front of him and saw all of that potential that was just waiting to be shaped. "Remember, tomorrow morning at 7AM is when training starts," the eye-smile that Kakashi gave his student sent chills down the spine, "And you better hope and prepare that you don't get beaten into the ground because of it."

Kakashi vanished like the ninja he was after finishing that speech and saying his goodbyes, Naruto blinked in stunned surprise and some fear. "Well...I'm fucked."

Belatedly saying his own farewells, Naruto looked at the spot his older brother and now teacher had just vacated a little longer. So, still smiling slightly at what had just happened, Naruto entered the kitchen and put the kettle on in order to cook some Ramen for dinner. As waited for the noodles to be ready, the ninja started to list in his head of what he needed to do tomorrow before he had to meet with his team for training and their first mission.

'_So I'll need a new outfit - using a transformation jutsu in order not to get some crappy quality outfit, also I need to stock up on my groceries - I'll need the sustenance from what I've heard about Kaka-nii's Training Regime from Hell from other ninja. I shouldn't need any ninja supplies, I stocked up after the bell test...hmmm is there anything else?_' Naruto thought as finished his dinner and then started to clean up. After cleaning up what he had used in the kitchen, the orange ninja started to clean up the rest of his apartment starting with his dining and living room. It took about 10-15 minutes to clean up all the trash, wipe down the table, sweep the floors and straighten his furniture but finish he did and then he progressed onto his bathroom and after cleaning up in there (which took another 10 minutes) he moved onto his bedroom and with that being the smallest room in his apartment it only took him about 5 minutes to tidy up. It was just after he had put the last of his trash in the bin and was looking over his now tidy apartment in order to see if he missed anything that someone knocked on his door. Blinking at the noise and looking over to a wall clock in order to see the time, Naruto grew a little puzzled about who would be visiting him in his apartment at 9:30 at night.

Moving towards the front entrance of his apartment slowly, Naruto was cautious as he looked through the peephole and tried to see who had come calling this late at night. Seeing that it was Iruka-sensei at his door but wanting to check to make sure it was actually his Academy teacher, Naruto stepped backwards a few steps and called out, "Who's there?"

There was a muffled reply, "Naruto? It's Iruka-sensei, could I come in please?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, not entirely convinced that it _wasn't_ his ex-teacher, "Why should I believe that you're Iruka-sensei?"

There was a brief silence before he was answered, "I have a faint scar on my left shoulder blade that I got from protecting you from three Taki kunoichi."

Nodding at the right answer, Naruto walked back towards his door and finally opened it to find Iruka-sensei standing there. The teacher smiled at his favourite student before repeating his question of coming inside and getting a positive answer, moved inside the apartment and closed the door. Before Naruto could move any further inside his apartment or even offer something to drink he was suddenly wrapped up in Iruka's arms.

"Sensei?"

"Are you okay Naruto? You weren't hurt too badly?"

The fresh genin blinked at the out of the blue question before quickly connecting the dots as he thought about it, "Ah, you heard about my run-in last night with some of the villagers."

Iruka let his student out of his concerned hug in order to properly glare at the boy, "Wha- Of course I heard about your run-in with the villagers! I also heard you had to go to the Hospital, but by the time I got there today you were already signed out."

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment, "Yeah I only had to stay overnight, the doctors only wanted to make sure I didn't get any permanent damage from my injuries and besides Kakashi-sensei was there with me the whole time, so really I was in safe hands."

As Naruto talked, Iruka moved the two of them so that they were now sitting on Naruto's couch. The Academy teacher blinked at the mention of the Copy ninja in the story, "Why was Kakashi-san even there in the first place?"

"Oh...you don't know the whole story then." Said Naruto, but he ended up telling Iruka the entire story of how he ended up in the Hospital and how his Kaka-nii had ended up in the entire mess. After the telling of the story (which took about 20 minutes to tell after Naruto got up from his seat on the couch in order to get Iruka something to drink and all the interruptions from the teacher) the two ninja now sat in silence, each nursing a warm cup of tea.

Iruka stared into his tea as he processed the story but after the silence had passed the 5 minute mark, the man drank the rest of tea before he got up off the couch. Rubbing his student's hair in fondness, the teacher took his leave, saying his goodbyes as he thought, '_I'll have to drop by Kakashi-san's apartment and say thank you for helping Naruto out._'

As Iruka exited his apartment and walked down the buildings stairs, the Uzumaki started to grumble to himself as he cleaned up the tea cups and he got ready for bed, "Why do people feel the need to rub at my hair as they leave I'd love to know."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed yourself.**

**Okay then, so first order of business - If any of my readers have any questions or things that you believe I missed regarding this chapter, you can either review or PM me, I won't mind answering concerns that my lovely readers might have for me. Secondly, I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter to one of my newest fictions.**

**And Thirdly *author wiggles deeper into a paper pile with a happy sigh* please keep up with your review, favorites and follows, I'm feeling so LOVED!**

**Anyhow, ENJOY and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**'95 out.**

**Note**: *I'm assuming that the kids in the Naruto World could start at the Academy at this age (7) or close to it.

**Terms**: _Ohayō_ - Good Morning; _Otōuto_ - Little brother; _Hai_ - Yes/Okay etc; _Sensei_ - Teacher; _Nii/Nee_ - Older brother/sister


	3. Chapter 3

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**Rosebunse**_**: Yes, the orange is kickass and there will be some but unfortunately it's not very ninja like, so the jumpsuit must go.**

_**Wyndstar**_**: I'm blushing, thank you so much for your kind words and don't worry I don't post any stories that won't go anywhere or ones where I run out ideas for the plot.**

_**Prescripto13**_**: Thanks, I thought it suited ANBU Kakashi, I mean Hound is always used so much so that I figured - hey wolves are a more dangerous animal than a dog so let's call him Wolf instead of Hound.**

_**KumoNoHito**_**: Thanks for you for your PM, here are the **_**proper**_** way to use Japanese names.**

_**BalancedHex1232**_**: I'm glad you like it and I think you'll enjoy this chapter.**

_**Fireycloud**_**: Your review made me really happy, so please enjoy and read the latest I have to offer.**

_**AnimeLuver778**_**: Thanks for your review, I was so happy when I got one, here is the next chapter to read.**

_**Noxy the Proxy**_**: Well, you needn't wait too much longer, here is the latest of Scarred.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did…*_the author __sighs dramatically_* let's just say, it would be VERY different…Enjoy

"_May your adventures bring you closer together, even as they take you far away from home._" - **Trenton Lee Stewart**

_**Last Time on Scarred**_

_Iruka stared into his tea as he processed the story but after the silence had passed the 5 minute mark, the man drank the rest of tea before he got up off the couch. Rubbing his student's hair in fondness, the teacher took his leave, saying his goodbyes as he thought, 'I'll have to drop by Kakashi-san's apartment and say thank you for helping Naruto out.'_

_As Iruka exited his apartment and walked down the buildings stairs, the Uzumaki started to grumble to himself as he cleaned up the tea cups and he got ready for bed, "Why do people feel the need to rub at my hair as they leave I'd love to know."_

* * *

Naruto was the first of his new team to turn up at what would probably become one of their normal meeting spots - Training ground 7. Scanning the clearing for anyone coming and sensing no-one, he walked towards one of three stumps that sat in the middle of the clearing so he could sit on top of the middle stump. Once settled, it was only then did he start to think about what his Nii-san had told him.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

_"Oh, by the way Naruto..."_

_Startled, Naruto looked at his brother- no, the man in front of him wasn't his brother at the moment, he was the experienced and elite ANBU ninja that had guarded and protected him as a child._

_Kakashi looked at the boy in front of him and saw all of that potential that was just waiting to be shaped. "Remember, tomorrow morning at 7AM is when training starts," the eye-smile that Kakashi gave his student sent chills down the spine, "And you better hope and prepare that you don't get beaten into the ground because of it."_

_Kakashi vanished like the ninja he was after finishing that speech and Naruto blinked in stunned surprise and some fear. "Well...I'm fucked."_

**END FLAHBACK NO JUTSU**

It was as he finished reminiscing that he noticed that someone was coming and deciding not to move from his spot he instead just listened as the person came closer and closer to his location. It turned out to be Sasuke who was exiting through the bushes in order to enter into the clearing. The last Uchiha stopped short at the sight the most hyperactive ninja his age sitting perfectly still on top of one of the stumps in the clearing and in an outfit that just screamed ninja professional.

"Yo."

Still a little stunned at the strange sight, all Sasuke did was nod in response. Receiving a nod in return, Sasuke continued his walking but when he reached the stump on the other ninja's left did he stop once again as he looked over his new team-mate. The blond boy was currently wearing a black long sleeved turtleneck t-shirt with the Namikaze swirl on the right shoulder with a darkly coloured no sleeved jacket over the top with the Uzumaki spiral positioned at around the shoulder blades and a burnt orange tribal design lining the bottom of the jacket. He had black 3/4 length shinobi pants that were held up by a sealing belt and were bandaged at the ankles with his holster on his right leg and black shinobi sandals on his feet. He also had on some black fingerless gloves with hand guards and of course his headband over his forehead.

It was then that he noticed a slight change in the genin...besides the outfit.

Not knowing Naruto well enough to say what had exactly changed, he just decided to take note of his observation and instead leant up against the nearby stump. It was after a tense 5 minutes of no conversation from either ninja did Sasuke finally acknowledge that his team-mate wasn't going to start talking and that was when he started to relax. It was nice, the last Uchiha admitted, the comfortable silence with the sounds of nature around them. Especially with Naruto, the ninja never seemed to look at him with any particular expectations (besides being a rival) or tried to use him to gain something. Instead he was just Sasuke Uchiha to the boy and although he would never admit it he sometimes liked that he was just another ninja to the Uzumaki and not someone to be worshiped and praised.

It was still silent between the two boys ten minutes later when the rustling of grass reached their hearing. Turning towards the sound, Naruto and Sasuke waited for their third and final team-mate to enter the clearing.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, who decided to completely ignore Naruto in favour of getting her crushes attention, "Good morning."

"Hn." Was her reply as Sasuke thought, '_Well there goes the peace and quiet..._'

Sakura chattered on, not bothering to acknowledge her other team-mate nor did she notice that Naruto hadn't even gotten up and asked for his daily date request from the pink haired girl. But the last Uchiha _had_ noticed the change in the blond's routine and got the instinctive feeling that Naruto had just gotten serious about his ninja career. Relieved that at least one of his team-mates would take their team seriously, he knew that things were definitely going to be different from now on.

The three ninja only had to wait for another 5 minutes when, at 7'o clock right on the dot, Kakashi turned up looking just as lazy and unconcerned as he did yesterday. Sakura stopped her one-sided conversation with Sasuke in order to pay attention to her new teacher whereas the two boys just looked at their teacher without speaking a word. Kakashi's lazy but soul penetrating gaze burrowed into each and every one of them and when his eyes came to rest on Naruto, the cyclops seemed to take in the boy's new clothes before nodding slightly in acceptance of the outfit and went back to looking over his team.

"Good Morning my cute little genin." Said Kakashi, his tone a little too chipper for such an early start.

Muttering their own greetings the three fresh ninja looked at their teacher warily, getting the feeling that they weren't going to like what Kakashi was going to say next considering that the last time he used that type of tone he had told them that there was a second test to being genin.

Seeing the wary expressions, Kakashi's lip quirked upwards underneath his mask, '_Good, they're starting to learn,_' was the thought as Kakashi's face became blank once again as he watched his students closely.

"Genin of Konoha, Sakura Haruno - you have an above average intelligence and exemplary written scores." Sakura smiled at the words but that quickly faded as Kakashi continued, "However, you also possess extremely low chakra reserves that only allow you to make one Kawarimi*, two Bunshin* and a Henge* for 15 minutes. Then there is your physical prowess that got you one of the lowest scores out of all the kunoichi in your class."

Sakura looked right at her teacher, shocked at his frank account of her skills but before she could even say something Kakashi moved onto his second student, "Sasuke Uchiha - genius intelligence and the highest practical scores of the shinobi with above average chakra levels." Sasuke kept his face blank, knowing that his teacher wasn't finished, "Yet, with all those physical strengths you have the mental strength of a civilian."

Sasuke's face darkened rapidly as he processed what was being said but, like Sakura, he couldn't say anything because Kakashi went onto his third and final student, "Naruto Uzumaki - An intelligent boy that doesn't apply himself." Naruto stared at his teacher not giving anything away as Kakashi spoke of his real talents, "Extremely high evasion and misdirection techniques, Kage sized chakra levels but with little to no control in addition to a great amount of stamina and physical capacity but no discipline to go along with it."

Ignoring Sasuke's and Sakura's surprised expressions at his skills, Naruto just tilted his head like a dog would and Kakashi continued seeing that Naruto hadn't protested his words, "You three are now the current members of Team 7 and with so much potential for me to shape." Kakashi looked at each of his students in the eye and eye-smiled as the man's genin straightened when he continued to speak, "I'm going to be frank, if you three were to go against an older genin team as you were now, you wouldn't last five minutes."

Ignoring the varied level of outraged cries at his blunt statement, Kakashi waited for the three genin to stop their protesting and calm down, "Are you done?" The raised eyebrow and dry tone was enough to make the genin to feel ashamed of their actions (well Sakura and Naruto looked contrite, Sasuke...not so much), that once he was sure that there wouldn't be another interruption did Kakashi speak once again, "As I was saying, as you three are now you wouldn't last however, once I train up your skills and make sure that you _work as a team_ will you make the name Team 7 proud."

Acknowledging the smirk and smiles that his words brought forth, Kakashi gestured for his genin to sit as he folded his lanky limbs into comfortable position on the ground. Once all three were seated did Kakashi start to speak, "Now, before I start our training it's time for a history lesson. Now, who knows who the Nidaime's genin team consisted of?"

Being the Hokage expert, Naruto was the one who answered, "Hiruzen Sarutobi AKA the Third Hokage, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane who are his advisers now."

Nodding at the correct answer, Kakashi tone was pleased as he said, "Very good Naruto, now what about the Third's genin team? Sakura, do you know?"

Sakura straightened her back as she answered her teacher, "He trained the three Sannin - Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru and the Slug Princess Tsunade."

"Correct Sakura, Sasuke do you know who were in Jiraiya-sama's genin team?"

Sasuke scowled at the question but he did say, "Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, Hiashi Hyuuga the Head of the Hyuuga Clan and...Fugaku Uchiha, the Head of the Uchiha Clan."

"Well done Sasuke, and then the Fourth's team consisted of Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha and me, Kakashi Hatake." Looking at each one of his students and took in their surprised expressions as he continued, "So you three are now the fifth generation of Team 7."

There was silence in the clearing for several minutes when Kakashi finished speaking. Sakura was the first of the genin to say something, although she hesitated as she said, "S-so we have to live up to all that?"

Clearly seeing Sakura's intimidation about all that history, Kakashi tried to reassure the girl by saying, "What all that means Sakura is that you three need to work hard at being the best you can be and considering all the powerful ninja that have come from being a Team 7 member that means you have potential."

Sakura nodded at the words, somewhat comforted at what her teacher was saying. Identifying this but not knowing what else to say, Kakashi addressed the rest of his team, "Right, it's time to train." Knowing his maniacal grin could be seen through his mask, Kakashi stated, "Since I consider your entire physical prowess to be below my expectations of what level you should be at we'll be starting there."

So he first got them started on running laps, now usually that wouldn't have been too bad but Kakashi went just a bit further. They had to do 20 laps around the training ground without chakra whilst being tied to each other...and at the same time dodging various things such as kunai, shuriken, senbon, knives, swords, daggers, axes, spears, arrows, scythes, sickles, weapons they don't know the names of, smoke bombs, poison bombs, flash bombs, stink bombs all of various speeds, sizes and some of them occasionally covered in exploding tags which were either live or duds*, afterwards the team was incensed to learn that this was considered to be the warm-up. After (somehow) finishing their laps a little singed and cut-up, the trio were moved onto do several sets of push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, crunches and other such exercises that focused on toning their arm, shoulder, torso, abdominal and leg muscles. Resistance training was next on the agenda and all those exercises left the majority of their muscles burning.

But that wasn't enough for their demon sensei - they then went onto doing their katas after finishing with their toning exercises. But when they started with the katas, the team found out that this meant that they were to stand in position after position while Kakashi walked around fixing their flawed stances, so they spent the next several hours doing similar exercises over and over but, finally, it was at 11'o clock that Kakashi started their warm-down exercises and half-an-hour later found the team eating a well-balanced lunch provided by their teacher who then explained that from now on, a team-member will be supplying lunch for the team each week. Kakashi would do so for this week followed by Sakura, next being Sasuke and Naruto in last before restarting the cycle.

After finishing lunch, Kakashi got his muscle sore genin and got them to Hokage Tower in order to get their first ever mission. The three genin were too tired to even think of complaining about getting a few D-ranks that required them to pick weeds from half a dozen civilians garden, paint just as many fences and walking the Inuzuka dogs. The missions were completed several hours later and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, thinking that they were finished for the day were shocked to realize that Kakashi decided that it was time to test their knowledge on the ninja world. Team 7 congregated at a nearby park and sat around one of the pine trees as Kakashi quizzed their knowledge on the Elemental Nations, what ninja villages they know about, the history of Konoha and her Clans and then finally on what they know about strategy, poisons, traps, survival, seals, signs and the basics of chakra and jutsus. It was only after assigning his genin to fill the blanks about their knowledge did Kakashi finally let his genin go home for the day. This was the routine for the next week and a half before their teacher decided to add chakra control exercises to their already punishing training schedule.

Already cursing out their teacher about their training, this just gave the man's genin even more of a reason to plot his demise as Kakashi pushed them harder and harder in each and every one of their training sessions. And this was the routine for the next three weeks: wake up, meet at the training ground at 7AM and then they were tasked with doing their daily physical workout until 9AM and then that's when things started to vary, the team either did stance and kata drills, tracking and evasion exercises (which meant tracking down their sensei and avoiding his retaliation) or sessions on the ninjas code and conduct while practicing their hand signs a the same time until 11'o clock. After warming down, the team then had lunch at 11:30 and went on to do their missions that started at twelve and were done until 3PM. The final two hours of the day were filled with history lessons, mission tactics, strategy games like shogi and chess and then the team finished with meditation.

This routine would be disrupted as a disturbing secret of Sakura's would end up shaking their team dynamics to their very foundations.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: So...this is chapter 3 of Scarred. I hope it was enough for my readers to last until next Friday; I already have a mob after me because of my Harry Potter story and I don't want a second one coming after me so soon here.**

**I digress, so please review, favourite and/or follow my story. It makes me feel so very loved.**

**Lots of hugs and kisses, **

**'95 is out.**

**Note: *I've taken some of these weapons from Third Fang's **_**Yet again, with a little extra help**_** (Look it up, it's one of my favourite Naruto fanfictions. It is a BRILLIANT piece of work!)**

_**Terms**_**: **_Kawarimi no jutsu _(body replacement) - The users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.

_Henge _(transformation) - It's typically used to change the shinobi into things other than oneself, but it's also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses.

_Bunshin _(clone) - It's a techniques that creates a copy of the user or objects used by them. The standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, clone techniques are very versatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**Poppy Grave Dreams**_: I'm glad you liked it. I want to keep my readers on their toes.

_**Reign of Sorrow**_: *author salutes* Aye Aye Cap'n.

_**Clack**_: Oh, I didn't know that. I did know that Shikamaru is smarter than the both of them, but I really thank you for that piece of information and I'll make sure to remember that as I write my chapters.

_**HjLostDreams**_: Hi, thanks for your review. And yes, I was disappointed in canon - especially with how Team 7 was trained. I mean, Kakashi is considered to be one of Konoha's elite soldiers and yet he couldn't train his team better? The same could be said about Jiraiya's training of Naruto; it honestly didn't make any sense that he only got _a little_ more badass. But in answer to your questions: I will be keeping Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai the same level that they were in cannon, thank you though for pointing that out. Now about their affinities - Naruto will be a Wind/Water type at first then he'll learn Earth, Sasuke will only have two: Fire and Lightning and Sakura will learn Earth and then Water. Okay now about Naruto's physical capabilities, they are above everyone else's but since he was sabotaged in the Academy his taijutsu is horrible thus his low physical scores. No, he doesn't know his parents yet but he will soon. Finally, about Sasuke, I admit that his is a smart ninja but as a prodigy? No. Compared to his brother he's not, but he is talented I'll have to give him that.

_**Noxy the Proxy**_: Very well Sage-san, your patience is rewarded by this latest chapter. Enjoy.

_**Guest**_: Thank you, I'm so glad you do.

_**Bribright91**_: Their training is that intense because I figure that Kakashi would train his team in a similar manner to how he trains himself (in my fiction anyway). But yeah, I wonder if anyone had an idea of what Sakura's secret was...Anyway, I hope this chapter is as good as the last one.

_**AnimeLuver778**_: You needn't wait any longer, Sakura's secret is revealed in this chapter! I do hope it was worth the wait...Anyway, please Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did…*_the author __sighs dramatically_* let's just say, it would be VERY different…Enjoy

**WARNING! THERE MIGHT BE SOME CONFRONTING CONTENT TO SOME PEOPLE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER - THERE ARE IMPLICATIONS OF ABUSE!**

"_A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."_ - **Elbert Hubbard**

_**Last Time on Scarred**_

_This routine was disrupted the very next day as a disturbing secret of Sakura's would end up shaking their team dynamics to their very foundations._

* * *

"Sakura! That's enough!" Kakashi's voice lashed out like a whip, the harsh tone getting his only female student to back down from her verbal and physical attack on Naruto, who had not 5 minutes before had said that Sasuke had gotten a fact wrong on an evasive manoeuvre he was explaining. But before Naruto could even clarify on what he was talking about, Sakura had pounced on the chance to berate the boy, she had screamed at Naruto that 'Sasuke-kun was right' and that since Naruto was 'the dead last' he had no right to correct the Uchiha. The kunoichi had continued on this vein of words until she had finally lashed out and hit Naruto right on the head, causing Kakashi's already ice thin patience to finally snap. Sasuke during all this was watching from the sidelines, observing the drama that was unfolding before him with a blank mask.

Sakura seemed to shrink in front of her teacher, realising that she had gone too far this time. Her teacher's next words just hit those facts right home. "I have tolerated your criticizing of Naruto for long enough but I have had it up to here with you yelling at him every time he does or says something. The fact is Sakura that neither Sasuke nor yourself are right all the time, so if Naruto sees something that we've missed then he has the right to bring it to our attention but he shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around you simply because you don't like what he says."

"But Sensei-"

"No Sakura, I don't want any excuses. If Naruto said something that you found to be wrong then all you had to do was calmly bring it to our attention and explain your reasoning, not scream at him just because he contradicted Sasuke. From what I've seen, since Naruto has gotten on his team he hasn't done anything to you to warrant this type of behaviour. Now, besides wanting to yell at Naruto, was there any real reason for you to start in on Naruto like that?"

The silence that followed told Kakashi all he need to know. "Sakura, I'm tired of you acting like an immature brat that's playing ninja instead of the certified genin of Konoha that you know you are. So, either you get serious about being a kunoichi that treats her team-mates with same amount of respect that they treat you or you will no longer be on this team. Am I understood?"

Sakura was shocked to say the least, half the time she didn't realise that what she was doing to Naruto was wrong. She used to do it all the time at the Academy and the teachers never scolded her for going off at Naruto. But obviously Kakashi-sensei was different, so unless she changed her attitude and got serious she could lose her ninja career over this. Knowing when to admit her wrongs, she meekly said, "I understand Kakashi-sensei, I'll do better I promise."

Kakashi held his judgement in reserve, aware of the fact that actions speak louder than words. He'll be waiting and watching Sakura, waiting for her to prove that she means what she's saying. "Very well, prove that you mean that to me Sakura and I'll believe you." Getting an affirmative nod in response to his words, Kakashi let the subject go as he turned to address all of his students as one, "Right then, we'll do our meditations and that will be all for today."

It was a half-an-hour later and after Kakashi had called out that training was over for the day did Sakura decide to speak up, "Um Sensei, could we do some more training? It's not 5PM yet."

Kakashi looked at the girl, surprised. Sakura was usually the first one gone once he called out that their day was over, his first thought was she trying to prove she was getting serious but no, something was off with the cherry blossom of Team 7. "If you really want to Sakura but it's up to Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi turned to said boys, "Well, do you two want to keep training?"

"Hn."

"What the teme said."

Chuckling at the response, Kakashi allowed his three genin to continue to train as he watched over them. Leaning back into a nearby tree, Kakashi watched his three student's three-way spar with sharp eyes as his mind was brought back to the change in the relationship between the two boys. From what he had heard about the boys in the Academy, his otōuto had considered Sasuke to be a bitter rival whereas Sasuke could care less about the boy. But now that Naruto had calmed down and allowed a little of his real personality to show, Sasuke had actually become more receptive and thus the two boys had a tentative friendship in progress with their team-work getting stronger as the days passed. He'd even seen it in action when the two had needed to work together, they didn't even need to speak in order to communicate to each other. It was something he had only seen in experienced teams that have worked together for a long time.

The first generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team being a prime example.

Shifting his mind out of an experienced team's capabilities, Kakashi watched his female student, trying to get a glimpse of what she was trying to hide but then, '_Gotcha!_'

Kakashi straightened minutely as he spotted a large day-old bruise on Sakura's arm, it was hiding just underneath her sleeve but that particular bruise alone raised alarm bells in his head considering that their last sparing session was 2 days ago. A bruise that fresh shouldn't be there in the first place and as if on an domino effect, now that Kakashi had some inkling of what he was looking for things that he had dismissed before now made sense. A telling wince there and a few more hand-shaped bruises that were weren't supposed to be there but were almost covered by cloth revealed themselves to his trained eye and the supporting fact that Sakura wanted to avoid going home a little longer told him all he needed to know. Not saying anything, Kakashi waited until it was 5'o clock and then stopped the training genin and sent them on their way.

Kakashi followed his female student, watching as Sakura took several long detours and made a couple of stops as she walked home. It was almost an hour and half later that Sakura finally even came close to her house and it took her another 10 minutes to even enter the actual building. Waiting another 15 minutes to see if Sakura would leave the house, Kakashi decided then to make his move. Knocking on the front door, Kakashi waited for someone to answer as he listened with chakra enhanced hearing in order to find out what was going on in the household.

_"-pid, fucking stubborn little bitch, how DARE you speak back to me?!"_ was screamed in what seemed to be a middle-aged male voice, "_I said I wanted sex and I'll get it! So get up there right now or I'll make it even more painful for you._" There was a beat of silence before, "_Do it now Mebuki or Sakura will have another little accident._"

A middle-aged female voice answered in a timid manner. _"O-okay, but please d-don't you lay a hand on Sakura, s-she's done nothing wrong. So, p-please Jaakuna* do whatever you want to me but leave my baby girl out of it, please..."_

Kakashi knocked again once the one-sided screaming match had abated but this resulted in the male's voice start yelling once again.

_"SAKURA! Get your fat arse down here and answer the bloody door!"_

There was a beat of silence before a _"Please go and do what he asked Sakura."_ was said in a tired manner.

_"Yes Mom."_ He heard the quiet answer over the renewed argument and a minute later his only female student opened the door. Her widened eyes would have been comical in any other situation but now it was just saddening.

"Sakura, we need to discuss your parents, can you talk now?" His tone was quiet as he asked and when his student didn't answer right away he waited patiently for her response.

It was almost a full minute later before she said, "I can't right now Kakashi-sensei, Jaakuna wants me to help around the house."

"Then we'll talk tomorrow, before training starts." Seeing her panic and guessing it had to do with the boys he added, "I'll make sure that Sasuke and Naruto arrive a later time, okay?"

A small nod was his answer before Sakura closed the door. His questions to Sakura's home life were now answered and that made his task vitally clear - to get Sakura out of that house.

* * *

It was the next day and Sakura could be seen pacing around Team 7's training ground, nervously playing with her hair and biting her lip as she thought up and dismissed possible scenarios about the outcomes of Kakashi-sensei's talk. She had absolutely no clue how her teacher had found out about her abusive home, she had been so careful about it not showing. She made sure all bruises were covered with either make-up or clothing, she always had a story at hand to explain away her injuries and she also made sure that she never gave any physical indication of her home life to _anyone_, not even to Ino and considering that the Yamanaka Clan specializes in the mind arts and in reading body language that was an impressive feat.

A few more minutes passed slowly as Sakura waited for her Sensei to arrive, her hidden insecurities skyrocketing as her nervous energy grew. But it was the next time that she turned around to continue her pacing that Sakura saw her teacher just standing there, a few meters away and with nothing being given away by his body language. When Kakashi-sensei didn't make any indication that he was going to move towards her Sakura cautiously started to walk over to her teacher, her fears about what her teacher was going to say or do was starting to make her body shake. However once she reached her teacher, all he did was crouch down to her level, look at her and after a tense minute had passed he reached out towards her arm with only two fingers lifted up her sleeve, revealing the sickly yellow coloured hand-shaped bruise that covered almost all of her upper arm. Kakashi-sensei's blank mask finally shattered as he saw the horrible mark, revealing his sadness and anger at the situation.

"Oh Sakura..."

The amount of concern she heard in those two words broke her already fragile control as she burst out crying and clung to the closest thing she could, her teacher's chest. Feeling awkward as he held his crying student, he waited until Sakura's tears had abated before he gently asked about her home situation.

Still sniffling, Sakura answered her teacher in fits and starts, "M-my Mom remarried a-about a year ago to her b-boyfriend Jaakuna. They've been t-together for almost 2 and a half years now."

"What about your father?" Asked Kakashi, wondering where the man was in all of this.

"P-Papa was k-killed four years ago on an r-routine courier mission after he was ambushed by some ninja from an unknown village." Fresh tears streamed down her face as recalled her dead parent, the loss still fresh even though four years had passed since then.

"Sakura, can you tell me when this Jaakuna started to get violent towards you and your mother?"

Wiping away her tears Sakura shakily said, "W-well, he sometimes h-hits mom when he comes home from a bad business deal, he used to travel a lot, b-but he's started to scream at her after they got married, he tells her that she's no good, that all our problems are her fault and it only got worse when he got laid off from his job. He's started to drink heavily a-and he yells at me and calls me all these horrible things...I j-just can't deal with it anymore Sensei..."

Hugging his student a little tighter as she sobbed, Kakashi held on to his student as she poured out her sorrow, grief and fear. It was a long wait but when Sakura finally pulled back, her tears used up and wiped away, Kakashi spoke in a calm manner, "Sakura, what Jaakuna is doing is wrong and it not your fault nor is it your mother's."

"B-but Sensei it _is _my-"

"It is _not_ your fault." And every time Sakura tried to dispute it, he kept repeating that sentence, telling her over and over until it sunk in - that it wasn't her fault. 10 minutes passed before Sakura's objections ceased and after letting her calm down, Kakashi started to talk to her more in detail about what was happening in her home and about the help her mother can get. After discussing the various options available to the both of them Kakashi finally decided to broach the subject of the girl's team-mates.

"One more thing Sakura, do you want to tell Naruto and Sasuke about this?" The unadulterated horror that appeared on her face and the violently shaken head in response just made his heart bleed for his student all over again. He softly asked, "Why not?"

"Because they'll think I'm weak and that I don't have what it takes to be a kunoichi and-and..." Sakura's sentence broke off in a sob, her body starting to shake from repressing her tears horrible visions of her team-mates taunting her about her home life.

"Sakura...you're being silly." Kakashi said in a calm and gentle manner, he continued ignoring her shocked expression, "Think of who your team-mates are. Naruto - who has been treated like a leper by the almost the entirety of the village all of his life and then there's Sasuke - who lost his whole clan to a madman. If anything, your two team-mates are probably the only ones your age that can even come close to relating to your situation." Still seeing the hesitation on his student's face, he added, "Sakura I promise you that you won't lose your team over this."

Nodding hesitantly, Sakura sat back comfortably into the grass (in the 45 minutes that the two had been talking, both had sat down for comforts sake) and waited as her teacher made a clone and sent it to get the boys. 10 minutes passed before Sakura could hear the two boys approaching. Once Naruto and Sasuke had exited the tree line their gaze zeroed in on their team-mate, taking note of her slightly messy hair, splotchy face and red rimmed eyes. Naruto moved slightly faster at seeing the signs of Sakura crying and thus he was the first to reach her, Sasuke not too far behind.

"Sakura are you alright? You look like you've been crying...wait, has someone upset you? If they have I'll make them regret it..."

"Hn."

"Exactly right Sasuke, do you have any ideas?"

"Hn."

"Hmmm...Good, good - torture does have its benefits but anything else we could use?"

Sakura watched incredulously as her team-mates discussed some more painful punishments that they could use in order to get back at her so-called attackers and all because they thought someone had made her cry. The amount of care they had for her even when she hadn't been the easiest team-mate since they first became a team made her heart swell and right then and there she promised herself that she would protect these boys in front of her until her last dying breath.

The thought got her to start crying again, but she was eternally grateful that she had been put on a team that cared for her like she was family. Sakura threw herself at her team-mates, clutching at the both of them as she cried in happiness. After several minutes of awkward comfort from Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura spilled out her abuse at home and like Kakashi-sensei had promised, once she told them everything they told her that they weren't going anywhere and that they'll be sticking by her no matter what...then they went back to discussing revenge. Sakura's smile was blinding as she held her team-mates just that little bit tighter.

Kakashi sat back as his team connected, watching over them for the rest of the day as the bonds of Team 7 grew that much stronger.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was something...I honestly don't have anything to say really, I mean I knew this chapter might be confronting for some readers and I hope I haven't upset anyone by writing this and if I have, I deeply apologise for offending anyone.**

**I struggled to write this chapter actually, I've never experienced domestic abuse and I'm lucky enough that none of my family or friends have either. But my heart does go out to those who have experienced abuse and you all have my support and sympathy - man or woman.**

**Now, that's all I'm going to write/say right now because if I don't stop my whole life story will spill out of me and I'm not ready for that yet.**

**Anyway...'95 is out.**

**NOTE: ***Jaakuna - means malevolent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**Buterflypuss**_**: Thanks.**

_**Bribright91**_**: Thanks, that was what I was aiming for.**

_**Noxy the Proxy**_**: Huh, how weird. Well, I haven't read anything like that about Sakura...although I don't really read Sakura fanfics, I actually lean more towards reading either Naru/Hina or Kashi/Iru fictions or Time travel stories. I digress, thank you very much Sage-san. **

_**psych0 f0x**_**: Yeah...Team 7 will definitely be the death of me and as for the scarring well...they've done that already.**

_**Reign Of Sorrow**_**: Oh I know right? But I know what happens since I'm the who writes it. *author cackles***

_**Rosebunse**_**: *author pouts* Oh I see...but it was a **_**needed**_** chapter since Sakura needed to grow as a character.**

_**AnimeLuver778**_**: Thank-you for understanding but don't worry things do get better. And about Jaakuna's punishment *author laughs madly in glee* He **_**will**_** get what he deserves.**

_**XemnasO01X**_**: Wow, I am just so stunned and touched at your honesty, and I would just like to say thank you. I really like the readers that are honest with me, but I sincerely appreciate your words, truly. I also give your someone (maybe a friend, family member or co-worker?) my full support and my hope that he/she has recovered from his/her experience. But moving on, it was as you said - not all stories are happy ones but then there wouldn't be any good stories to read without some darkness to air into the light. In conclusion though I enjoyed reading your review and I hope, Milord Xemnas, that you continue reviewing my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did…*_the author __sighs dramatically_* let's just say, it would be VERY different…Enjoy

"_There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." - _**Albert Einstein**

_**Last Time on Scarred**_

_The thought got her to start crying again, but she was eternally grateful that she had been put on a team that cared for her like she was family. Sakura threw herself at her team-mates, clutching at the both of them as she cried in happiness. After several minutes of awkward comfort from Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura spilled out her abuse at home and like Kakashi-sensei had promised, once she told them everything they told her that they weren't going anywhere and that they'll be sticking by her no matter what...then they went back to discussing revenge. Sakura's smile was blinding as she held her team-mates just that little bit tighter._

_Kakashi sat back as his team connected, watching over them for the rest of the day as the bonds of Team 7 grew that much stronger._

* * *

It was a few days later that Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke managed to convince Sakura and her mother that it was time that they contacted someone about the abuse in order to get professional help but the only way they managed to convince the two women was to promise that their circumstances were to be kept low-profile and confidential.

They agreed.

Even though that the entire situation had left the boys of Team 7 seething. Since Naruto had been alone almost from birth (with the exception of his ANBU) he had never experienced the warmth of a family, so he had started to see the team as being that absentee family and as a result he had gotten protective of his team, especially of Sakura who he was seeing more and more as a sister as the days passed...even if she went off at the slightest thing. Sasuke felt the same way - his team had become so important to him in such a short period of time that he couldn't see himself without them. Then there was the fact that he also couldn't stand the thought of any family not loving each other after his own had been so brutally killed. Both Naruto and Sasuke had barely suppressed their rage and desire for revenge on Jaakuna, the only thing that had stopped them was that Sakura needed them, not their justified anger. Although the man would get what was coming to him, Naruto and Sasuke promised themselves that.

So, after re-locating Sakura's mother Mebuki to a secure housing complex for battered women for her own safety, both women were then placed in Konoha Hospital in order to repair the damage Jaakuna had inflicted onto the both of them. Sakura only had to stay in the hospital for about a week or two in order to heal the worst of her injuries. Her mother Mebuki however had to stay for at least 6 month and not only for her physical wounds but for the mental ones as well. Both women were encouraged during the healing process to talk about their abuse to someone they trust and after a few rocky starts both Sakura and her mother were on the road to healing from what happened to them.

And during all of this, the Hokage was informed about what happened and after expressing his distaste and outrage about the entirety of the situation he sent out a hand-picked tokubetsu jōnin, to retrieve the man.

Jaakuna Shinku (after being treated for several different snake poisons, severe blood loss and multiple stabbing and slashing wounds) was then examined by Inoichi Yamanaka who found what the disgusting man had actually done to Mebuki Haruno - he abused her verbally, physically, emotionally and sexually. Sakura was lucky enough that she had avoided the sexual aspect of the abuse but Inoichi found out that if Kakashi hadn't intervened when he did, Sakura would have very soon been forced into Jaakuna's bed. When this titbit of information was revealed all of those involved both heaved a big sigh of relief that such a incident was avoided but it added even more fury to the already blazing fires inside them (read: Team 7).

Jaakuna was then jailed and the man was now awaiting his execution. Both Mebuki and Sakura were able to heal just that little bit more and (as agreed) the total incident was kept quiet.

Sakura grew stronger from her experience and with steady encouragement from her team she decided to enter the medical-nin program in Konoha Hospital and she currently loved doing every minute of it. Sakura's decision to go into Iryō Ninjutsu also caused Naruto and Sasuke to expand their skills. Kakashi called in a favour and got Sasuke a Kenjutsu teacher called Hayate Gekkō and now every two/three days the two met for lessons. Naruto on the hand went onto doing Fūinjutsu of all things and after absorbing everything Kakashi taught him like a sponge he went to pick the Professor's brain about sealing. The result of that was that Naruto ended up spending hours after training talking with his Jiji as the paperwork was done about not only seals but other various things like politics, the inner-workings of the village, jutsu theories and other similar subjects, it was also at times that Sasuke and Sakura sat in on these talks adding their own input and questions.

And so, several months passed after it was revealed that Sakura was living in an abusive home but the entire situation just made Team 7's bonds that much tighter and they grew that much closer as each gruelling day passed filled with intense training and mind-numbing D-ranked missions.

It was then on a warm, sunny day that Team 7 could be found walking back towards Hokage tower having just finished their current D-rank for the day - capturing Tora the lost pet cat. Naruto personally hated this particular mission with a passion considering that Tora seemed to be scared shitless of him and the blasted cat ran all over the place as a result (he reasoned that it could sense the Kyūbi since he wasn't well liked by most animals). His team were just lucky that he could mass produce his shadow clones in order to keep track of the bloody cat. Naruto shuddered to think how long it would take them to track down Tora otherwise since it already took them between a one hour and an hour and a half to complete the mission now.

Reaching the tower, Team 7 made their way to the Missions Room and handed over Tora to her owner, the Fire Feudal Lord's wife - Madam Shijimi. Although they kept their faces blank, Team 7 revelled in watching the large woman almost suffocate the cat that they had to track down for an _hour_.

Naruto did make a comment though, "Now, aren't you just _choking_ with love at the scene right in front of us?"

Sasuke and Sakura smothered their laughter at corny joke as Madam Shijimi went to pay for the retrieval of her cat at the Missions desk.

"Now then, Kakashi's Team 7 next mission is..." Started the Third, listing off missions as he spoke, "Babysitting, grocery shopping at the neighbouring town, helping with digging up the potatoes at..."

"No, no and no Hokage-Jiji, those types of mission just isn't enough for Team 7."

"Idiot!" Iruka couldn't seem to stop himself as somewhat rose from his seat beside the elderly leader, "All three of you are novice ninja which means these types of missions are a way for you to work yourselves up in order to gain experience!"

"Naruto...do I need to explain to you what missions are? Listen, a lot of clients come to this village every day and they request things from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are written down and then divided into A, B, C, or D ranks according upon difficulty, we use a similar system when we separate our shinobi into the different ranks. Missions are then handed out by us to these ninja based on their abilities. So, because Team 7 is considered to be rookies you get assigned the D-ranks since they suit your skill level."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but we know all of that. Still, we've come to a combined agreement that we want to do a C-ranked mission." Sakura said in a steady voice.

"All of you?" He looked pointedly at Kakashi, who nodded at his leader in response to the unasked question. Hiruzen sat back into his chair as he chewed at his unlit pipe in thought and eyed the genin in front of him, "You three are aware that C-ranks are for teams that have a little more experience? They are usually for the chunins and the older genins."

All three genin nodded, Sasuke spoke this time, "We are aware Hokage-sama but we still wish to carry out a C-rank."

There was silence in the room before Naruto finally spoke up, "Jiji, you know we've completed all of the D-ranks available, we've even re-done half of them a dozen times over. We work as a team and we've completed enough D-ranks to qualify for a C-rank one, we also just want more of a challenge."

The Third looked at each of the genin ninja in front of him as he considered all the pros and cons of allowing the higher ranked mission, but finally he voiced his decision, "Very well, I understand. If you insist, I will allow Team 7 to take on a C-ranked mission."

"But Hokage-sama..." Iruka-sensei said with concern saturating his tone, "They're just rookies and surely it's too soon for them to receive a higher levelled mission?"

Hiruzen turned to worried teacher, "I respect your concern Iruka but as they said, they need a more difficult mission. As it is, Team 7 is already completing five D-ranked missions a day and we do need to leave some missions for the rest of the other ninjas."

Wide smiles and smirks covered the genins faces as the Hokage turned to face them and continued, "You'll be escorting Tazuna the bridge builder back to his home town in the Land of Waves." Gesturing for one of his ninja to bring the man in, the client Tazuna took one look at his supposed guides and groaned.

"What? They're all just brats!" Tazuna was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a grey beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals and a white towel hanging from his shoulders. He also had a travel pack strapped to his back and a bottle of sake in his left hand. Their new client took a large swig of his sake before continuing to speak, "Hey is that smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

Kakashi prepared himself to take a hold of Naruto since the boy looked like he was going to attack and maul the client, but instead the boy just growled at the client as Naruto managed to hold himself back and muttered, "It's not my fault I'm so short and besides I don't look a idiot, stupid old man doesn't know what he's talking about..."

Tazuna coughed at the muttered words, "Ahem, I'm the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I expect all of you to protect my life with your own while I complete the bridge. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

As Tazuna turned and exited the room, Team 7 looked to the teacher with an unspoken question, "Okay, we'll meet at 7AM at the front gate, so don't be late." Ignoring Sakura's muttered 'hypocrite' he continued, "Make sure you all pack enough for about a month or two for this mission, dismissed."

Standing at the front gate with Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura waited for their teacher and client to turn up. Tapping her foot Sakura soon exclaimed, "Kakashi-sensei promised that he wouldn't be late!"

"Chill Sakura, it's still a couple minutes until 7." Naruto said but as he was speaking he noticed the two men about 10 meters in front of them, "Speak of the devil, there they are. See Sakura, Kakashi-sensei wasn't late."

"Huh." Sakura sighed as she turned to her team-mates, "Fine, I'll give him that."

Shaking his head fondly at Sakura's stubbornness, Naruto and his team-mates watched as Kakashi and Tazuna got closer to their position.

"You three are all ready to go then?" Asked Kakashi as he got close enough, clearly seeing the packs on his genin's backs.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Was chimed by the man's genin, all three of them were eager to get on the road.

"Right then, let's move out Team 7."

Following their teacher's instructions they got into a protective formation around the client and Team 7 started their journey.

A couple of days later Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna were taking a 20 minute rest stop before continuing on. The journey to the Land of Waves usually took a shinobi half a day to compete but considering that Team 7 was travelling with a civilian, they had to travel at a civilian's pace which meant a week of travel. As they were resting, Sakura finally brought up a question that had been floating around in her head for the last couple of hours.

"Hey, Tazuna-san..." Sakura turned towards the client as she spoke, "You're from the Land of Waves right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well aren't there any ninja in that country?"

Kakashi was the one who answered, "We mustn't have covered this in our lessons. But to answer your question Sakura there aren't any ninja in Wave, unlike the several Hidden Villages throughout the Elemental Nations."

Tazuna continued when Kakashi stopped, "But we used to have the Uzushigakure Village nearby a couple decades ago."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools? What happened to it?"

Tazuna shrugged, "It was abandoned after the Uzumaki clan were wiped out during one of your wars."

"Uzumaki?!" Naruto exclaimed, the boy had turned around so fast that his team were surprised he didn't hurt himself. "The Uzumaki's had a village right near the Land of Waves?!"

"Yup, we were basically next door neighbours kid, why do you care?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Tazuna chocked on the gulp of sake he had just drunken, "You're an Uzumaki?!" At Naruto's nod Tazuna continued, "Are there anymore of you?"

Naruto flinched at the question, "Besides me, we did get wiped out."

"Ah, sorry about that kid but you should know that the Uzumaki were known for their amazing seals."

"Yeah I found that out when Jiji gave me some advanced Fūinjutsu scrolls. All of them mention the Uzumaki clan at some point, they even reference a lot of my clan's seals as well." Naruto said as he shrugged off the apology and then turned to his teacher, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei could we visit Uzushigakure after we complete this mission? Please?"

"Well..." Drawled Kakashi, who didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was hit with his otōuto's debilitating puppy-dog-eyes...he caved, "Alright, will visit _only_ after we're finished the mission Naruto."

Ignoring Naruto's loud celebrating cheers, the team continued on their way.

"By the way Sakura," Asked Kakashi, just remembering that his female student had asked a question before their conversation had gotten side-tracked, "Was there a reason you asked about other ninja?"

Sakura blinked at the question trying to remember if there was a reason she asked, "That's right, I wanted to know if we'll come across any foreign ninja on this mission."

Kakashi reached out to ruffle his student's hair as he eye-smiled and said, "Don't worry Sakura there are no ninja combats on C-ranks. The worse we'll run across will bandits and the like."

"Oh okay then, thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Neither ninja noticed Tazuna's obvious guilt-ridden grimace at the reassurance.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 of **_**Scarred**_** and the start of the Land of Waves Arc. **

**Oh, just to let my readers know that Sakura and Sasuke will find out about the Kyūbi at the end of the Wave Arc, which is...*author flips some pages in a notebook* around either chapter 8 or 9.**

**Now, I know that this particular Arc is done a lot but my take on it is different - Sakura wasn't useless for one! And two...well my readers will have to wait for the next chapter to find that out.**

**So all that's left for me to say is that I cherished the comments my readers gave me (and I really **_**really **_**did) so thank you to all my reviewers and I also hope that you'll continue to comment on my chapters. Anyway, please either review or PM me if you have any questions, concerns or if you noticed a digression in the above chapter please tell me since I'm the one who proof-reads my work so if I missed something tell me and I'll fix it.**

**All my love, '95 is out.**


End file.
